thunderbirds_are_go_dictionaryfandomcom-20200213-history
John Tracy
John Tracy is one of the protagonists from the 2015 Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. He is the space monitor of Thunderbird 5, and serves as communicator for International Rescue. In Thunderbirds Are Go! Despite appering in almost every episode to date (from minor to major role with two exceptions) there are a few of worthy note where he really comes into his own. Season 1 In Ring Of Fire: Part 1, John is first introduced as International Rescue's eye in space, helping Virgil out with tracking a falling man's velocity so he can catch him, checking in on Gordon when he is suppose to be saving trapped underwater research team and also picking up the earthquakes that are on the move through the atlantic ocean. In Ring Of Fire: Part 2, John picks up earthquakes that are on the move through the atlantic ocean along the 'Ring of Fire' and directs International Rescue to the various locations in which they can provide assitance, as well as figuring out the location of The Hood. In Space Race, While collecting space junk, Alan accidently picks up an old stealth mine that was left over from the global conflict of 2040. While he is keeping it distracted, John is trying to find the information on the deactivation code with the help of Lady Penelope and Parker.In Crosscut, Virgil and Scott are sent out to an old uranium mine to reclose it when Scott discovers that they have a unexpected explorer deep within the mine. John reminds Scott that there is a bad weather front headed his way and that he needs to hurry up and reseal the mine, so that the wild weather doesn't spread the radiation to a nearby city. In Fireflash, John learn that a hypersonic plane named Fireflash has disappear Without a Trace. In Runaway, Scott and Brains are trying to stop a runaway train in Tokyo. When prompted by Alan that the train's AI might want to play a game with him, John starts to play with the AI until he manages to regain control of the train for Scott and Brains to stop it before it crashes. Season 2 In Ghost Ship, After reciving a destress call from Captain Ridley O'Bannon John suits up in an Exopod and flies out into space to rescue her. after discovering what she is doing out there in the void of space, both John and O'Bannon investigate the strange goings on onboard the derilect craft named 'Eden'. Season 3 Personality John is one of the more sensible and level-headed of the Tracy clan - which given his role in communications is the perfect fit for the man who inhabits the satellite of Thunderbird 5 that orbits around the earth, picking up distress calls from all over the world. John is a computer wiz, being able to program and hack data on the fly as well as provide his brothers with valuable information about the situations they are about to launch themselves into and as a member of International Rescue he is a extremely valuable asset to the team, being so far the only character to be in almost every single episode who is able to assist or help direct a mission. When it comes to being quick on the pulse with coding, John is rather fast with tinkering computer algorithms (Runaway & Relic) and is able to multi-task and perform various jobs in succession from his post aboard Thunderbird five (most notably in Touch And Go.) John has also performed a rescue himself while being onboard Thunderbird 5, being the only person who could rescue a dangerously altitude climbing weather station after his siblings failed attempts (Skyhook) however he also does perform rescues in space on occasion, one of which he saved Captain Ridley O'Bannon after she had been shot out into the vacuum of space from the derelict space colony ship called ‘Eden’ (Ghost Ship). While serious most of the time and having jokes either fly over his head (Runaway) or fall flat on his own deaf ears (EOS) John has a very interesting sense of humour, it can either be rather blunt (Space Race) or can be similar to his brother Gordon’s which just isn’t that funny (Ghost Ship). He is also a little bit of clutz when outside his comfort zone of Thunderbird 5 but that doesn’t stop him being able to perform the tasks that he puts ahead of him. John maybe a bit of a loner when it comes right to the punch, enjoying alot of his time in space and uses ‘Gravity’ as an excuse when he needs time alone to think (Skyhook) however he does seem to enjoy the company of others - whether or not he truly does when it comes to his younger brother Alan who can annoy him from time to time - even befriending a AI that tried to remove him from Thunderbird 5 in fear that he might shut it down. Besides his alone time and floating around in space, John enjoys stargazing, playing games ( like chess and arcade machines) and being able to help people in their time of need or emergency. Physical Appearance John has the same facial features as is his original counterpart except he has orange hair and turquoise blue eyes, he has a blue mission jumpsuit with orange details with designs that you see on a computer chip, with a Holographic Display Control, Secure Channel Mobile Comms Device, Pressure & Thermal Space Suit, Integrated Bio-circuitry, Data Tether ,Portable Comms & Logistics Module and for Specialzed Equlpments are Rocket Boots, all of his equipment is orange. For casual wear, he wears a button-downed khaki and brown shirt with gold details, white suit pants and brown shoes or black shoes. Family Relationships His Father, Jeff Tracy John like the rest of his siblings loves and admired his father, not only that, miss him terribly. John was also aware about his father's search for the Hood like the rest of them. Scott Tracy John and Scott are very good friends,brothers and both teammates of International Rescue, John being the space monitor and Scott being a first responder and leader of International Rescue, both of them are intelligent in many ways, John using tactical and calculations while Scott is coming up with ideas swiftly. They also both behave emotionally different, this was shown in (Slingshot) with John returning to Tracy Island to tell the possible deaths of Alan and Kayo, Scott was the first to comfort him, John also is pending of Scott's leadership and always coming to him with a situation. Virgil Tracy Although he doesn't have too much interaction with Virgil, they seem to get along okay. Virgil can rely on him would any knowledge that he has on the situation. Virgll can also act as support to John, as he becomes worried for Alan and Kayo's safety. Gordon Tracy Alan Tracy Alan and John both have a typical sibling relationship with Alan being annoying to John but both of them are astronauts and both are calm, strong willed and quick thinking in their own way. In Space Race, John help Alan to deactivate a Space mine. In EOS, Alan went on Thunderbird 3 to rescue John from EOS when he was almost out of oxygen and John tells Tracy Island about EOS and they have to stop her. John tells Alan that they can’t let EOS escape Thunderbird 5. If she can’t be stopped Alan has to destroy Thunderbird 5. with that worries Alan, both of them together to help him to boards the station unseen, EOS accelerates Thunderbird 5’s gravity ring, intending to crush John. Alan stops the ring just in the nick of time with Thunderbird 3’s grappling arms but is forced to break off when John warned about the space elevator's grappling claw, luckily John manage to knock some sense into EOS before the grappling claw nearly tore Alan apart. In Slingshot, John becomes worry, when Alan and Kayo got hit by a solar flare and decides to call in the other Tracy brothers for help but luckily Alan and Kayo are all alright as well as their rescue victim thanks to the asteroid. Alan also cares for John's wellbeing and safety when confront him about his loneliness, In Runaway. in spite of their differences Alan and John are shown do love each other very much Friends / Allies Enemies